Nausicaä Bonds of the Wind
by Isaaccount
Summary: Nausicaä's dreams are being troubled, a black silhouette frequents her sleeping hours, and she awakens having forgotten his name and face. Is it an omen? If so, is it of good or ill?
1. Chapter 1

Nausicaä awoke suddenly, sitting bolt upright in bed. She hadn't awoken because of a nightmare. No, on the contrary, the dream had made her feel deep happiness. She strained her memory to try to recreate the dream in her mind.

She had been standing somewhere high up, although whether it was in the Dorok lands, the Sea of Corruption, the Valley of the Wind, or somewhere else, she was unsure. The land had seemed to warp around her, creating a tunnel of blurring and mixing colors. Above, was a bird. It was difficult to make out because of the sun at its back. As the bird approached, it changed into the shape of a man. She had known him. She was sure, because she called out his name. As hard as she tried, she couldn't remember his face or name.

She lay back down, _Who is he?_

She closed her eyes and went back to a dreamless sleep.

Nights like these were no longer uncommon. No, I would say that a night unlike this was an uncommon thing to her.

She spent an entire week having the same dream, and not being able to remember who she had seen, and why she was so happy, and it was beginning to show.

Mito noticed that she had been gloomy for some time. The veins below her eyes were highlighted, as if she had been lacking rest. He decided to ask her, but the thought soon slipped from his head.

Another week passed, and Nausicaa was still looking weary, as her dreams repeated. Mito sat down next to her one day, "Princess, is something the matter? You look troubled and fatigued."

She heaved a heavy sigh. Mito had never seen her so down since he had asked her about Teto's whereabouts. Her jaw in her hand, she sighed again and then spoke, "Have you ever had a dream that wouldn't go away?"

He stared at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"I've been having the same dream every night for two weeks. It can't be normal."

Mito was silent for a moment, "No, nothing of the sort has happened to me. Perhaps we could return to the Valley and ask Obaba. A dream of this kind must be a sign."

She shook her head, jaw still in hand, "No, I'll wait a while longer."

Mito was unsure as to why she was so insistent on not returning to the Valley. If it had been up to him, they would have gone as soon as the Crypt had been destroyed.

However, he had disagreed with Nausicaä's ways in the past, and she had always been right in the end. There must be a reason.

All of a sudden, Nausicaä stiffened, Mito looked at her, "What?"

"I need to be outside, high up for my dream to come true. In my dream, I'm at a high altitude, and the wind is blowing… the wind…" She fell silent, and closed her eyes.

Mito soon realized that she had gone to sleep. He got up silently and went to sneak something to eat from the kitchen.

Within five minutes, Nausicaä awoke, _I need to be outside, where the wind is blowing. A ship? Or… _She stood up rapidly, _Mehve!_

She dashed up a flight of stairs right as Mito returned, finishing a small loaf of bread.

She made her way to a balcony specifically for her Mehve, and got onto the lightweight glider. She was about to fire up its booster when a shadow fell over her. She stared into the sun and saw before her… a bird.

It suddenly swerved to the right and crashed, but its passenger continued in its descent. It was emitting a noise, and Nausicaä soon realized what it was. It was a masculine voice shouting her name.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nausicaaaaaaaaaaaä!"

The figure silhouetted against the sun grew as he flew straight at the one he was calling. Nausicaä realized that she was familiar with the voice. She squinted into the light to see if she could recognize the body, but he had already landed, hard, on the balcony. The boy struggled to his feet, gripping the arm he had landed on, and headed for Nausicaä.

She could now make out his features, "A-Aiyren?"

He smiled, "Yes. It's me," he raised his face, "Never give up hope."

Aiyren had black hair mostly cut short. His fringe was cut off just above his eyebrows, and his sideburns dropped to his jaw. The top of his hair was of roughly the same length as his fringe, and spiked backwards. Down his back dropped a long ponytail that ended near his knees. He had a handsome face with a scar on the left side of his jaw. His eyes were hazel, and sparkling with an emotion Nausicaä knew could only be love.

She staggered to him, and he to her, and they wrapped their arms around each other. A tear trickled down Nausicaä's face, "I thought you died."

She felt his facial muscles move into a smile, "I know. But I'm still here."

Mito chose this moment to emerge onto the balcony. He stared in disbelief at the new presence, "Aiyren?! You're alive! I thought the bugs had gotten to you for sure!"

Aiyren unwrapped his left arm from around Nausicaä, but kept the other where it was, he held it out, and wrapped it around Mito's shoulders, "It's good to see you again, old chum."

Nobody had noticed, but Chikuku had seen the whole thing, "What is going on? Nausicaa, who is this man?"

Nausicaä, still with tears in her eyes, looked over at Chikuku, "Chikuku, this is Aiyren. He lived in the same Valley I came from. We were…" her voice trailed off.

Aiyren hugged her tightly, "There, there. No need for tears. I'm back, we can continue to live where we left off.

Nausicaä's mind drifted to Selm, she had fallen in love with him, but she hadn't realized that Aiyren had been alive the whole time.

He saw the look in her eyes and said, "You're thinking of him, aren't you?'

She looked up at him, quizzically, "Who?"

"The boy you fell in love with after my disappearance in the Sea of Corruption."

She gasped, " You were here… you were watching me…"

He nodded, "When I sleep, my mind leaves me to be with you," he wiped off a tear from her eye, " I saw through your eyes," he squeezed her hands, "Felt through your hands," placed a hand on her face, "Heard through your ears, and," He placed a hand over her heart, "I felt your heart, too. But as hard as I tried, I could never tell you that I was here, that you must go on living."

She gasped softly as a thought struck her, "Are you… a ghost?"

He smiled lovingly, "Could a ghost do this?"

He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. They held that position for a long time, before parting. Nausicaä looked into his eyes, "Oh… I'm sorry for giving up on you," She suddenly broke into loud, mournful sobs.

Aiyren hugged her tightly, "No, Nausicaä. You never did give up hope entirely. I know you didn't."

Tears still streaming down her face, she gazed up at him, "You're right. There was no way you'd…"

Sensing she was going to break into sobs again, Aiyren shut her lips with his own.

He took her hand and tugged it, "Come, show me the Dorok castle in which we now live."

She nodded, _We. He really is back._


End file.
